To Breed A Naga
by CartoonCouples101
Summary: When Kiku Honda is employed by the International Zoo, he was given a single objective: Keep the naga population from extinction. Accepting the challange, Kiku and his team begin to selectively breed nagas. Their job starts with two nagas called Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones. Join the team as they go through a case that has never been heard of before. UkUs. Omegaverse/Zoo AU.
1. Kiku Honda 1

**_Done for Hetalia Kink Meme!_  
**

**Prompt****:** England/America, you know in Zoo's they bring pandas together in hopes they will mate and get pregnant so they won't go into extinction? I would love that premise but instead of Pandas, England and America are Nagas brought together in a zoo.

**Bonus**: If Omegaverse included as well; England being the Alpha/ Alfred being the omega

* * *

CC101- I know it's bad to start a story while you have another going on but I loved this prompt! This story will be told with a mix of videos, journals, etc.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia. Done for Hetalia Kink Meme.

* * *

Day 1: May 15, 2012

This is Kiku Honda recording for the International Zoo located near Washington D.C. in America. I have been specially recruited by the International Zoo for my assignment: to help keep the Naga population from lowering and ultimately stop the destruction of the species. The Naga population has drastically dropped since the late 1980's. Only some 2,000 Nagas are left in the entire world. Officially protected by the Naga Rights Act in 1975, nagas are considered to be half-human. Under that definition, anyone killing a naga will be tried for murder. However, by the same law, nagas are half-animal as well. Therefor, all nagas must live at a zoo, have no right to vote and are banned from society. The last reason is for the protection of humans and nagas alike.

Now, the job I have taken is not easy. I will try to record at least every two days as many factors go against my goal and I will be busy working out the flaws in my plans. Nagas are different from anyone animal I have had to deal with. They are not true animals and can be very human-like at times. Nagas have many emotions. Here are the factors for and against us:

_First, in the Naga population, there are a large number of males and an unhealthy low amount of females. However, both naga males and females (with the exception of male Alphas) can give birth. Usually the baby count is anywhere between three to four nagalets. Another useful thing is a naga's heat can be triggered at any time, spring, summer, fall, or winter._

_Second, Nagas have a unique set of positions in their society. The Alphas are dominate, the Betas the middle ground, and Omegas are the submissive ones. When it comes to breeding, it is best to have Omegas males or females try to give birth. Betas and Alphas seem to have trouble bringing the baby to term, males more than females. Trial and error has proven to breeders that the top three pairings in order from greatest profit are Alpha-Omegas, Beta-Beta, and Beta-Omega. A notable thing is that Alphas only mate with Omegas. Almost thankfully, Alphas are not rare yet not common, so there are enough Omegas for them._

_Third, Nagas are social creatures. If the two hate each other, they will not mate. I learned this when I tried to set up an Albino Beta and a strong-willed Beta found in Hungary. The two always fought and didn't produce any children. Even in the middle of their heats, they refused to even go near each other._

_Fourth, although nagas have three to five offspring, only the strong survive. Of those five, it is expected that only three of them will reach adulthood. The other two either die in their teens or as a newborn._

Tonight, my team which consist of myself, my cousin from China, Yao Wang, my other co-worker Katyusha Braginskya from Ukraine, and finally Feliks Lukasiewicz from Poland, have decided to select from hundreds of nagas, two nagas to try to produce more nagalets. We have chosen Arthur Kirkland, an Alpha naga from England, and Alfred F. Jones, an Omega naga from America. My team handpicked these two for their physical and mental capabilities as well as experience on Arthur's part. In previous breeding programs, Arthur has fathered over twenty nagalets from four mates in the past. We hope that by giving Arthur a young, healthy, and virgin Omega that there will be a large number of healthy and strong hatchlings. The following are files for each naga.

* * *

Name: Arthur Kirkland

Scale tone: Light green

Eye color: Green

Born: 23rd of April, 1993

Current Age: 19

Weight: 100 lbs.

Height: 4ft 5in

Health History: Perfect

Breeding Past: Fathered 21 children in past, of those a surprising amount of seventeen have lived.

* * *

Name: Alfred F. Jones

Scale tone- Light blue

Eye color: Blue

Born: 4th of July, 1997

Current Age: 15

Weight: 90 lbs.

Height: 4ft 1in

Heath History: Laser Surgery for eyes when nagalet

Breeding Past: Virgin

* * *

One last note before I end today's journal entry, tomorrow we shall talk to each naga and record each talk.


	2. Yao Wang 1

_**Done for Hetalia Kink Meme!**_

**Prompt**: England/America, you know in Zoo's they bring pandas together in hopes they will mate and get pregnant so they won't go into extinction? I would love that premise but instead of Pandas, England and America are Nagas brought together in a zoo.

**Bonus**: If Omegaverse included as well; England being the Alpha/ Alfred being the omega.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

CC101- Okay, sorry this was late! I have so much shit with school and just everything is going wrong in my life. My one rp partner went on a flight and I went through a HORRIBLE rp withdrawal!

Also I lied, KiKu will be the next chapter and these chapters will eventually get longer, don't worry.

* * *

I am Yao Wang. The International Zoo has hired me to watch over my cousin's (Kiku's) experiment. I am a veterinarian that has been working with nagas for nearly 14 years. My duty is to evaluate the health of both nagas as this breeding attempt progresses. After, they shall go to Kiku for their recorded talks, separately of course.

So with that in mind, I woke up early to prepare for the day. While Arthur's will be easy, Alfred's check-up will be much harder. As Arthur is a special case, the staff here let him slither to the places the naga needs to be. Even though he is an Alpha, Arthur controls his temper very well; so much so that Arthur is allowed to be an interactive exhibit on Mondays at the Zoo. Alfred is very different though. As the American naga is so young, the team will have to sedate him and then cart him in for me to do the examination.

At that time, a small knock interrupted my thoughts. Turning, I saw that Toris was standing in the doorway. Toris was a lovely intern in this breeding project; he was always willing to help. Nodding to him, the brunette turned and dragged Alfred in on a large metal pushcart. The blue-scaled naga was slightly snoring as he was placed in my room.

Shooing Toris away, I got to work. I took my checklist and reviewed several items on the paper. Setting it down, I began to check Alfred for any signs of disease or malnutrition. His mouth was sparkling, his ears were clean, and his scales looked healthy. Alfred's external body seemed to be fine, so next was internal. The stethoscope told me his heartbeat was normal for a sleeping naga, about a sixteenth of a second behind a human's 'sleep beat'. Using my sense of touch, I could tell that Alfred took good care of himself. His spine looked good.

Now, the most important part. I moved my hands to just below his hips. A snake's reproductive systems in both males and females are located in the cloaca. Usually it is toward the end of the tail, but as nagas are half-human, it moved up to below the hips as in human. Finding his cloaca, I pushed a metal probe into it. From my limited view, his insides looked fine, no visible disease or discoloration. Alfred would be perfect for breeding. I took out the probe

Standing up strait, I walked over to my file cabinet. I got out a needle, a tube, tiny pliers, a few swabs, and several sample containers. Marking the tube, I took a blood sample from Alfred's skin. After was the scale sample. The Zoo wanted more samples than it really was necessary, so I collected saliva, a hair sample, and even a fingernail sample!

Once that was over, I knocked on my own door. Toris came to collect Alfred and they both left. During the break between the examinations, I filled out an evaluation form for the Omega naga. Over all, I was very pleased with Alfred. I was told that ever since he learned he was going to be in this program, the American checked over his body's health almost five times a day! A rather cute and normal Omega habit for first-time mothers.

I was in the middle of the summary when another knock came to my door. I called them in and in they came. Turning, I could see Arthur lifting himself onto the examination table. The next link will be to the voice recorder that I set up.

* * *

Yao's Recorder

**Arthur: Good morning, Mr. Wang.**

_Yao: Yes, it is, aru. Shall we start? We run late._

*shuffle sound, scales against metal*

**Arthur: Yes, that's fine. Can we get the samples done first?**

_Yao: Of course! I need hair, fingernail, scale, saliva, and blood, aru._

**Arthur: Isn't that a bit much?**

_Yao: Shi, they careful._

**Arthur: Well, I can get the hair and fingernail while you get the scale and saliva.**

_Yao: Okay, aru._

*sound of scissors slicing and a single grunt*

_Yao: Sorry, aru._

**Arthur: I-It's okay, pulling scales hurts, but not that much. You're fine, Mr. W- I mean Yao. I trust you.**

_Yao: Alright, me get rubber bone._

*opening and closing of drawer*

**Arthur: I don't get why it's a bone. I'm part snake, not dog.**

_Yao: Well, it need flat and thick. I think have large rat in office. Here, aru._

**Arthur: Thanks…**

_Yao: Ready?_

**Arthur: Go ahead.**

*sound of biting rubber and a groan*

_Yao: It all done._

**Arthur: How much did you take?**

_Yao: Not much, aru. Last check-up, not long ago, aru._

**Arthur: And now the rest of it.**

_Yao: It not long._

**Arthur: The stethoscope is cold.**

_Yao: Well your heart beat fine. May I touch you?_

**Arthur: Yes.**

_Yao: Good back, muscles, reflexes, and vision._

*sound of pencil in contact with paper on a clipboard*

**Arthur: Is that it?**

_Yao: Yes, only questions left, aru._

**Arthur: Alright.**

_Yao: Anything hurt or sensitive?_

**Arthur: No.**

_Yao: Any questions?_

**Arthur: No.**

_Yao: Want picture of your future mate, aru?_

**Arthur: Sure.**

*sound of drawer opening and closing*

**Arthur: He looks very beautiful. I have never mated with a blue-scaled naga.**

_Yao: You keep picture if you like._

**Arthur: Thank you.**

_Yao: You're welcome, aru._

*sound of scales sliding off metal*

_Yao: Well, you're done. Good day, aru!_

**Arthur: Good day to you too, Yao. Thanks again for the picture.**

* * *

CC101- Once again, I will do my Guest reviews at the end.

* * *

Dear Finnish girl,

Thanks for reading. I like Alfred as Alpha too but the Bonus said Alfred as the Omega.

Love,

CC101

* * *

Dear Allis,

Thanks for waiting patiently!

Love,

CC101

* * *

Dear Guest,

Thanks! It will be a slower update as this story is not an rp.

Love,

CC101

* * *

Dear NinetailsKyuu9,

Thanks, I have high hopes for this fic.

Love,

CC101


	3. Kiku Honda 2

CC101- Hey guys, just so you know, I am not abandoning this. I just feel like I have mono so I have no energy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Kiku Honda slowly entered a small white room. The room contained two small brown armchairs and a small wooden table. Placing the files in his hands on the table, Kiku set his coat neatly on the back of the chair. Then he went to the thermostat to turn up the heat. He found that while nagas can produce their own heat, it was only to a limited degree. As Alfred and Arthur would just be sitting there, their muscles will not be giving off extra heat. Cold nagas weren't very happy nagas.

Sitting down on the brown armchair with his coat on the back, Kiku opened the files. One was Alfred's file, the other Arthur's, and finally general information about his mission. The Japanese man brought the general information file closer to him. The sheet of paper on top was some notebook paper that Kiku had written on earlier. They held questions on it to ponder.

_**1. As Alfred is a younger naga, should Arthur stay to help raise the nagalets?**_

_**2. If they seem to be a good mating pair, should we keep them together to breed more nagalets?**_

_**3. Should we give Alfred fertility drugs?**_

_**4. A large area has been selected for them; they will be away from prying eyes but still inside a large building. This is a larger space than most; will it affect the number of eggs?**_

A gentle knock interrupted his thoughts. Looking at the door, Kiku said, "Come in!" The dark wooden door opened and a human and a green-scaled naga came through. "Ah, Toris, Arthur, greetings my dear friends," the Japanese man welcomed and bowed his head once he saw who they were.

Toris gave an awkward head bow in return. Arthur simply nodded. The naga slithered to the open brown armchair. "Hello, Kiku. Nice to see you again."

Said person nodded, "You as well. Did something happen? I thought Alfred was first." At this, he looked at Toris for an answer.

The Lithuanian sighed. "Alfred is still sleeping off the drugs. So instead I brought Arthur first."

Kiku nodded. "Good idea. You may leave Toris. I trust Arthur."

Despite his size, Toris was part naga breeder, trainer, and protector all in one. It would be his job to subdue Arthur if something went wrong. Although all of them knew that Arthur would never do that, he had very good control over his Alpha instincts. Toris smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The green naga, curled comfortably in the armchair, held up the beautiful photo of Alfred that was given to him. "You have chosen me a pretty mate. He looks beautiful, blue scales are a rarity with our kind. Red, orange, black, white, green, yellow, and brown are our standard hues yet you brought me a precious sapphire."

Kiku smiled at Arthur's observation. "You're welcome. I am glad you like him." He closed all the folders on the table. "This, as you already know, is the customary questions and answers session. If you have any questions, ask them now."

Arthur nodded. "Very well, my mate is a virgin correct?"

"Hai."

"He is young?"

The human nodded. "Yes."

The half-snake frowned. "A younger naga, like a younger snake, will produce less eggs, you know this. So why then did you pick him?"

Kiku grinned slightly wider. "You always were smarter than the other nagas. My team and I wish to achieve three things. Our most important are nagalets. The next is the effect of the father naga staying to help raise the nagalets, and finally, to discover if nagas can actually love."

"I see," Arthur commented. He had gotten used to humans asking him questions. However, he understood the curiosity that drove them. Nagas where half human, they had abilities that humans could never have, but they also share many traits. This was just the humans' way of figuring out nagas rights as half-human animals. "As a personal preference, I would like to stay with my mate. My mother convinced my father and all but one of my five brothers and sisters survived."

"I see. Any other questions?"

"Where are we living?"

"We have created an extremely large plot of land for you and Alfred. It is protected by the Zoo and will have creatures for you to hunt. However, we may give you food if you prefer not to hunt," explained Kiku.

"Mmmm…" Arthur shifted in the chair, his scales glinting in the light. "Last question, when will I meet my mate?"

Kiku opened the general information file. "In two days, you will rest until we bring you to a room with glass separating you. For safety, I assure you."

The naga lightly hissed. "I would not mistreat my mate!"

The breeder nodded. "It's more for him. Alfred has barely been in the presence of an Alpha before. The only Alpha he has ever met was his brother. The rest of his siblings were Betas. We don't want him to spook and be afraid."

"Very well, when then, can I touch him?"

"Two days after that."

Arthur sighed. "Fine." The naga didn't seem happy but at least he didn't freak out. "I believe it is time for me to go. I have no more questions."

Kiku nodded in agreement. Getting up, he walked to the door and knocked on it. The door was opened by Feliks, who was smiling at the two.

"Kiku! Arthur! Like, how are you?" The Polish man asked excitedly as he took Arthur's hand and pulled him down the hall without even letting Kiku talk. His excited voice echoed down the halls for several second after the two were out of sight.

The Japanese many sighed. Alone, he shut the door and walked back to his armchair. Stretching out his fingers and rolling his head, Kiku tried to relax his muscles. Once that was somewhat accomplished, he waited in silence for Alfred to appear. This time, in case of something going wrong, Toris would be there to protect Kiku and Alfred.

Another knock on the door sounded through the room.

"Come in!"

The door opened to let Toris and Alfred back in. Kiku's eyes wandered over Alfred's body. It seemed to be healthy and good for child bearing. The head researcher stood up and stuck out his hand. "Alfred, it's good to finally meet you in person."

Taking the hand and shaking it, Alfred smiled at Kiku. "I am glad to see you too. Thank you for allowing me the honor. I…I just can't wait to have nagalets!"

Kiku smiled at the Omega's feelings. The naga's sapphire eyes seemingly screamed his excited emotions. "I am delighted for you. Please, have a seat in the empty arm chair. I would like to start this talk right away." He gestured at the seat as he went back to his own. "I am sure that you have many questions regarding everything we do, as it is your first time unlike Arthur."

The American naga nodded and slithered to his seat. "I have as many questions as needles of a pine tree, never going away during any season and even producing new questions to replace the old." Curling up correctly, he faced Toris. "Where will you sit?"

The brunette smiled. "Oh? I am fine, I prefer to stand. I have been sitting down waiting for you to wake up. Standing will do me some good." He moved to behind Alfred's chair. "I promise to sit down if I feel like it."

Kiku was pleased with the relationship between Toris and Alfred. The two would be together during this whole process and it was a wonderful sign that they were getting along splendidly. "Now, shall we get started?"

Turning back his attention to Kiku, Alfred nodded. "Yes, I am sorry."

"So, Alfred…we have given you a large property for both you and Arthur. According to your records, your heat shall be coming in around two months," informed Kiku. "In two days, you will meet you future mate. It will be in a separating room. Two days after that, you will finally meet face to face. However, if at any time you don't feel this relationship will work out, just ask Toris to talk to me. I'll figure something out."

The blue naga hissed. "Arthur will be perfect."

Kiku nodded. Omegas were often protective over their Alphas as Alphas were of their Omegas. It didn't matter that they didn't even meet. Kiku found that nagas may bond just for expectation of meeting a potential mate. The chance was increased if one believed the other to be a worthy mate, which Arthur definitely was. "Yes, I am sorry. Now, do you have any questions?"

Alfred thought for a minute. "Umm… How many times will I go to Yao?"

"Once every week."

"And, when will I move in with Arthur?"

Kiku looked at the files quickly, his pale hands rapidly searching for the information. "It says here that if all goes well, Arthur will move into the enclosure with you within two weeks. That gives you about a month and a half to get to know each other."

Nodding, Alfred sighed in happiness, his blue eyes going hazy lost in a daydream. "Hmmm… Everything will be perfect."

"Are there any other questions?"

…

…

…

Kiku looked up at Alfred, who was stuck in his daydream. "Ummm… Alfred?" The naga didn't move. "Alfred." Still no response. "Alfred!"

Looking up, the Omega sighed. "Sorry. I got distracted." He scratched his neck, careful not to scrape himself with his claws. "You were asking about more questions, I believe. My answer is my curiosity is satisfied. Thank you."

The black-haired man stood up. "Is there anything else I can help you with or is this goodbye?"

Alfred got up as well. "No, that will be all. Thank you again."

Nodding to Toris, who had stepped closer to the door, Kiku sent Alfred a smile. "You are welcome."

Toris grabbed onto Alfred's hand and grinned. "Let's go."

The naga waved to Kiku. "Good bye, Kiku." With that, he slithered out of the room, still holding the Lithuanian's hand.


	4. Matthew Williams 1

**CC101-** Hey, guys! This is chapter four for _To Breed A Naga_. I finally figured out how I want to do and finish this whole story. I can promise that you guys will _**NOT**_ be able to predict the ending I have planned out! Good Luck!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_Matthew Williams 1_

Toris smiled as Alfred had a very successful meeting with Kiku. The Lithuanian really liked Alfred; they connected in a way Toris never knew was possible between a naga and a human. Even from the beginning, they understood that the other was a true friend. Alfred was Tori's first naga he had been assigned to when Alfred offically left his mother's nest (around five years old). Now that Alfred had a mate, Toris would have to admit he was a bit jealous. Arthur and Alfred would be locked away together for almost three months and then some extra if Alfred wanted Arthur to stay and raise the nagalets together.

Alfred glanced at his human friend, who was staring at the ground with sadness filling Toris's green eyes. "Toris? Are you okay?" The Omega lightly squeezed the hand that was currently residing in his own hand.

The human looked up, slightly out of it still. "Huh? Oh," he blushed. "Yes, I am fine. I am just thinking about the future. It may sound kind of cheesy, but I truly am happy for you, Alfred. Soon you will have some nagalets. I know that you have wanted nagalets since you were eight. I can still remember when you asked me about it. I told you that you had to wait. You were so upset with me, you did not talk to me for an entire week. In fact, you tried not to look at me as well. It only ended when the other Omegas told you the same thing." Toris gave the younger a huge smile he reminisced The duo turned left and then a quick right down the halls.

The blue-scaled naga's worry turned into joy and he smiled. "I remember that!" He gave himself a little hug, looking intently on the plain white ceiling. The sapphire orbs shined with "I feel as if I am in a wonderful dream! I don't think this day could get any better than it already is!"

"Umm..." The taller looked around. "Alfred, I have a few questions."

"Hmm?" Alfred came down from his daydream and glanced at his long time friend. It was unusual for a human, according to Alfred, but the taller was very hesitant about interrogating him about a wide range of topics. The America chuckled as he thought about what the question could possibly be. "Of course, Toris. Ask away!"

The brunette sighed in relief when his friend started to laugh. "How do you know that Arthur will be a good mate for you? You have never even met him before. I know that you are excited but how exactly do you know he will be a good mate? The International Zoo expects you to mate and have nagalets with a total stranger that we have hooked up for you. Because they think you would be a suitable mate. What makes you think Arthur will be a good father to the nagalets?"

Alfred let out a rather playful hiss. "That is easy!" He turned a left, the two moving closer to Alfred's enclosure. "You have told me before of what he looks like and other facts about my future mate. Just the sheer number of how many offspring he has tells any Omega that the Alpha has good genes and is fertile My mother told me that the number of nagalets that survives proves how good his genes are and how good of a father he will be to our nagalets. Combining those to facts, it is with relative ease that I can conclude that Arthur Kirkland will be a wonderful mate for me." Again the blue naga returned into lala land as he slithered down the hall.

"I see, thanks." They turned another left when Toris's eyes turned mischievous, thinking back to the former conversation. "Also, I think you are wrong, my friend. This day can get a whole lot better."

Alfred returned his attention to the Lithuanian with a look of complete disbelief. "I do not believe you Toris." He stopped at his enclosure door to turn fully towards the taller. "Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, could make this day better than it already is!"

The human opened the door with a cocky smirk on his usually innocent face, "Oh really?"

Peeping in, Alfred squeaked and hurried into the enclosure. "MATTIE!" The Omega screamed as he launched himself at his Alpha brother, Matthew Williams.

The red-scaled naga laughed as he caught his little brother, "Alfie!" Setting down the younger, Matthew gave him a look over. Matthew had not seen his little brother since they left their mother's nest. Both of them were five at the time, when most nagas left their mother. During the younger years, nagas grow extremely fast. When most nagas hit five years old, they are a good enough size to leave their mothers and enter into the care of their assigned caretakers. It is only about eight years though, their growth slows down severely. "I am happy to see you again, Alfred. You seem healthy." He changed his gaze to Toris. "Thank you for arranging this."

The human nodded, "Of course, anything for Alfred. You do not have to leave until tomorrow night. Okay, Matthew?" The older naga nodded in confirmation. "Well, I must be going. I do have other chores that need to be completed before I leave for home tonight." He shivered, "Feliks has cooking duty tonight. I want to get to our home before something happens. Last time he almost melted the pot." Toris shook his head in exasperation at the memory of getting a call from the firefighters.

Alfred quickly slithered to hug Toris. "Thank you so much." He released the taller. "You were right, my day could and did get a lot better." He turned his gaze back at the Alpha, his grin growing. "Thank you," he repeated to get his message across.

Toris chuckled, "You are welcome, Alfred. Think of this as a present from everyone here. We have high expectations for you." Then, he quietly waved to the Canadian naga. "Good bye," the brunette stated before slipping out of the door leading out of the enclosure.

With the human being gone, Alfred turned his full attention to his brother. "I missed you, Matthew. How have you been doing? Toris told me you were sent to Canada. Isn't it really cold there?" The tip of his tail twitched.

Matthew shrugged, "From what the humans tell me, yes. However my enclosure is always heated to a nice degree." He looked around the enclosure. "Do you have a heating rock?"

"Yes, it's right next to that tree that seems to be almost falling over."

"I see it," said Matthew as he slithered over to it and then curled around himself. "Join me. We have a lot to catch up on."

Alfred laughed again, he was so excited that the other was actually here. Matthew was the nest-mate he got along best with then he stayed with his mother. The others were okay. His mother, like most Omegas, had several seasons of nagalets. She went into heat every other year. "Yes, tell me about everything! How is Canada? I know you said it is cold, but is it really as cold as they say? Who is your caretaker? Do you have nagalets? Who is your mate?"

"Well, let's see," began Matthew. "Canada is wonderful. From what I hear, it is not cold in my country but it is freezing in my country. Howeverm my enclosure is heated much like your own cozy place," repeated the taller. "My caretaker is a wonderful but quiet man named Berwald. I have three nagalets at the moment. They are all male Alphas and their scales are red like mine. My mate is a beautiful naga named Katyusha. She is from the country of Ukraine. The children do not have names due to an old Ukraine tradition that Katyusha keeps but personally the doctors are calling them Tom, Garth, and Roger."

"Wow!" Alfred looked down to his flat stomach. "That is wonderful. Do you think that I will have many children the first time around?" The blue naga's voice was high pitched and hopeful.

"I think you will have at the most four eggs, Alfred. Most first time mothers do not have that many eggs. Even the oldest mothers usually only birth about seven eggs at the most," explained the older naga. "I am sure that you will have many strong sons. Toris tells me that he has a very good track record for being so young."

Nodding, Alfred sighed in happiness. "I know. Hopefully, we won't loose a nagalet. I would be devastated."

Matthew reached over and rubbed the younger's back. "I can only hope but Alfred, you know about our kind. You will at least loose a few. Even Arthur has lost some. It cannot be helped, that is the nature of being a naga. Only the strong will survive; Omegas are strong in their own way." He gazed around the area. Alfred had a large enclosure. He had at least a good twenty oak trees, a few large sunning rocks, a large pool of water to drink from, and a small cave for private moments.

"Yeah, yeah," pouted Alfred. His natural instinct as an Omega said that all of his children would survive, but logic dictated otherwise.

"So, tell me about you time here in America."

Alfred chuckled, "Its awesome here. Land of the free and all the jazz. You met my caretaker already. Currently I am being monitored by Yao Wang, and Kiku Honda is my breeding specialist. Live here is great, I eat three meals a day, one snack, and I have lots of fun things to do. Sometimes I read when Toris gets me a book and glasses. Other times Toris will let me play on his iPhone. I exercise daily and I even get to meet the other Omegas here twice a week. Other than that, I do what normal nagas do I guess. Primp myself and practice several skills I have, like making things out of what I can find here. Toris gives me a project every two weeks. They are great fun!"

Matthew nodded. It seemed almost identical to the schedule that he had back in Canada. Only, he prefered to practice rough housing with the Alphas and keeping his fighting up to par. "I see, sounds great to me."

"Should we go to sleep brother? The night is late and we need to get up early tomorrow." The lights in Alfred's enclosure mirrored then sun so at the current time, the lights were set to the dim of dusk.

Confused the red-scaled male tilted his head. "We have to get up early tomorrow? Why?" Matthew wasn't aware of any plans the his younger brother had. "I do not have to leave until tomorrow night, might I remind you. Why must you get up early?"

The America blushed, his face becoming red. "I-I, well... Everyday I go and give myself a very extensive look over and clean. I found that the humans here have better tools for me to clean myself than what comes naturally." The blush increased. "I want to look good for Arthur, so I go every morning. Toris had to convince the staff here to be left alone and do it myself. He was the one that taught me how to use all the objects. You should come with me and find out how much fun it can be!" The smaller's tone was happy and excited. He could share the time with the other and get to spend extra time with Matthew. "Would you like to come?"

Matthew gave it a bit of thought. He did not hate humans but he mistrusted them. No nagas had ever been treated as equals of a human. He was worried that the humans were simply making fun of his younger brother and mistreating him. "Yes, I will come. Do you have a nest around here, Alfred?"

"No, I simply turn up the heat on this rock and curl up in the corner where it is slightly elevated," explained Alfred. "Here, watch." He slithered over to a control pad that was under a ledge. "I turn it up and the rock heats up." True to his knowledge, the heating rock changed from a rather medium warmth to a hot yet cozy temperature. "There, that should be good for tonight." Twisting over to look at his brother, he asked, "Would you like to curl up together?"

The Canadian sighed, "I am afraid that it would be a bad idea. Arthur might be able to scent me after I leave. He would sense another Alpha and would feel threatened, as if someone was trying to take his mate." Purple orbs looked around, and eventually found a good nesting spot. "I will sleep there," stated the older, pointing at the spot in the rock that looked comfortable. "Help me make a nest?"

"Okay, and sure." Alfred moved to the nearest tree and ripped the vines off. Setting them at the base of the tree, he could make out Matthew doing it to the other trees in the area. Once the vies were harvested, next came the leaves to fill the nest. "I actually have some birds living in the trees. I don't eat them so I have bird feathers everywhere. You could find some of their feathers on the ground by that pond of water."

"Okay! I got them. Do we have enough?" A voice called from far away.

"Yes!" Alfred yelled back, after taking a good look at the leaves and vines they created. "This should be fine!" He quickly moved the pile closer to the rock for Matthew to arrange.

The older came back with a armful of leaves, feathers, and vines. Matthew thanked the smaller before quickly creating his nest. The vines outlined the nest while the leaves and feathers gave it a cushion. "Thank you, brother," stated Matthew as he continued to work on his nest.

Alfred watched with curiosity. Most Omegas didn't make the nest, that was the job of the Alphas. His mother had never taught him how to make one, so it was interesting how the older assembled the nest. Realizing he was staring at the other, Alfred hurried over to his sleeping corner and curled up into a position that saved body heat from leaving. Sapphire orbs peeked out behind closed eyelids to see that Matthew had settled into his nest already and was gazing at him. "Looks good," Alfred closed his eyes fully. "Good night, Matthew."

The other naga copied Alfred and smiled, "Good night, Alfred."

* * *

CC101- Okay, that is the latest installment. This chapter was my longest so far at 2,634 words. Next is _Of Kings and Queens_.

**I also have a new poll up! Please go to my profile and vote!**

* * *

**_Guest Reviews_**

**_(Try to leave a name so that I can differentiate between reviewers.)_**

Dear Guests (yes both of you),

I have finally updated. I have had play for two weeks and a bunch of school work. I am going to Germany so I have to take language when I am not doing my homework. So this is for you!

Love,

CC101


End file.
